


The Real Monster

by Vegorott



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark elements, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Set at the Vanilla ending of 'A Date with Markiplier'. You shot Dark and now you have a gun pointed at your face by a pink-mustached madman.





	The Real Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr post by l-mysterygirl-l saying "A short story? about Wiford finding out that we killed Dark (in A date with Markiplier) saying that he trusted us and we are the only monster here. Because I like to make me suffer" and me being the person that I am, I decided to give it a try and add my own little twists to it.

You stood there in shock, gun in your hands and entire body trembling. You shot him. You shot him and now he’s dead. You just killed someone, whatever the hell he was but he was a living, breathing person not that long ago and he’s now laying on the ground, a blood puddle slowly getting larger and larger as it seeped from the hole in his chest that you caused. 

You knew that Mark spoke to you but the words were only sounds as he neared you. Mark took the gun from your hands and tossed it aside, still speaking to you as he opened his arms for a hug. You were ready for the embrace but the hug never came. You looked up and saw that Mark was frozen in place, at first you thought that he was teasing you. A poke to his stomach told you that this was no joke. 

“I hate you.” A voice with an unrecognizable accent spoke. “I only know two things about you and I hate every single fiber of your being.” A man stepped out from behind Mark, his attire not matching the harshness that was coming from his mouth. 

His physical appearance was the same as Mark’s and the khakis and yellow shirt seemed normal. The man also wore pink suspenders and while they seemed a little silly it was the bright-pink mustache that was making it hard for you to believe that this was real. This had to be a horrible prank. Right? You opened your mouth to respond but was cut off. 

“You killed him! You killed him for what!? Because he loved you!? Because he offered you everything that you could dream of and more!? You killed him because you wanted to be with that!?” The man glared at Mark and began circling around him. Like a shark and his prey. “This  _ thing  _ is nothing.” Venom came out of the man’s mouth. “He is weak and will eventually die, taking you with him. Murder you can come back from...age is not.” The man stopped and was now staring at you. You were very confused, what did this man mean by being able to come back from murder? “Dark could keep you alive forever, you could have joined us as we jumped from dimension to dimension, never having to face the consequences of our actions.” The man began laughing, loudly, holding his head as he did so.

You leaned a little to look at the man on the ground again. Dark? Was that the name of the man who...loved you? An immortal being that could bounce between dimensions? Why would someone...thing...want anything to do with you? What could you have done to catch his attention?

“I honestly don’t know what he saw in you either.” The man chuckled, making you stiffen. Did he read your thoughts? “He really wanted to fuck over the Mark of this dimension and then he saw you.” He was now talking as if everything was fine, that he wasn’t upset and that he was joking with an old friend. “He kept saying that there was something different in your aura or something. I never understood that bullshit, all I understand is this.” The man pulled out a gun, making you swallow thickly as he waved it about as if it was a toy. “I could kill you.” The man’s tone suddenly got serious again as he aimed the gun at your face. “A simple pull of the trigger and you’d be out. You’d come back. They always come back. But coming back is worse than hell itself. The pain of putting your body back together after being forced to swim in an empty void, holding on to your consciousness by a thread. It’s worse than what you can ever imagine it being.” The man was laughing again. “I’ve put countless of people through that and I don’t care, because they always come back, they come back better than ever. Stronger and smarter. It’s hilarious!” The gun was being waved in the air again for a moment before being pointed back at you. “And I should put you through the pain of it. Because I care for no one. No one has my empathy. Except for one. Only one person has earned it. And  _ you  _ are the reason he’s in hell right now!” The gun trembled a little and you could feel your heart crawling up into your throat. “I want to put a bullet through your brain! Just one squeeze and you’d feel what Dark is feeling right now! I want to! I want to so fucking badly! But I can’t! I can’t do that to Dark!” The man lowered the gun and spoke softly. “I’ve been called heartless and insane. Dark’s been called a demon, a manipulator, a monster, but do you know who the real monster is?” The gun was back up. “You.” 

“Wilford.” You felt the need to vomit when you saw Dark standing next to the man named Wilford. “Wilford, I’m back.” Dark placed a hand on Wilford's shoulder. 

“Let me kill them. Please, let me kill them.” Wilford begged. “I’ve killed hundreds, maybe thousands, before, why would this one be different?” 

“I have never stopped you before. I’ve let you kill whoever you’ve wanted and cleaned up the mess without a single word of complaint.” Dark gave Wilford’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’m only going to ask you to do this for me once. The likelihood of this ever happening again is slim to none. Lower the gun.” Wilford kept his hand where it was. “Will. Please. I’m asking as a friend.”

“You’re lucky, you know that,” Wilford stated, eyes sending daggers into your soul as he finally lowered his hand. “Enjoy your pathetic life.” He spat before stepping back, arms crossing. 

“I wish you luck with him.” Dark gestured towards Mark. “May you never regret the worst decision of your life.” Dark snapped his fingers and you stumbled back, pain shooting into your eyes. You opened them and saw there was a shatter in your right eye as if glass had been broken and static was coming through the cracks. “Goodbye.” You watched as Dark turned away with Wilford, the two men walking through the puddle of blood as if it was nothing. You blinked rapidly, tears streaming down your face as panic filled your entire body. 

After a long blink, you flinched when you were suddenly face-first in Mark’s chest and the man’s arms were around you. The shatter in your eye was now gone. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Mark soothed as he wiped away your tears with his thumbs. You stared at the ground, now clean. No body. No blood. Nothing. You felt Mark hold your hand and lead you away. You looked over your shoulder and had a sudden surge of dread. Did you make a mistake?  


End file.
